It's Been A Long Time (Much Too Long)
by RockChick163
Summary: Clexa Military AU. Lexa promised to be there when Clarke recieves her doctorate, but it's about to begin and she's no where to be seen. Clarke passes her time and eases her worry by remembering the night before Lexa left. It's better than the summary suggests, I promise.


**A/N: This is a sequel of sorts to my story "I'm Home (I Miss You)", but can be read as a standalone fic. Enjoy!**

 **This is a late birthday present for my friend Commanderclexa100. Happy birthday!**

 **Her story "You Give Me Purpose" is amazing and you should all go read it. I promise you won't regret it.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the plot, none of the characters.**

Clarke checked her phone for what felt like the hundredth time since arriving at the school. Lexa had promised to text her as soon as she got off the plane, which should have been forty-five minutes ago. Clarke pushed the worry from her mind, there was no way they were going to extend Lexa's tour for a second time, or that their Hurc got shot out of the sky.

"Relax honey. I'm sure she'll be here soon. Dismissal probably went long, or someone wanted to talk to her. You know she was the commander this time." Abby soothed.

"She's cut it close before, but not this close. What if something happened?"

"She called you from England, when she was already out of the danger zone. No one is going to hold up or shoot down a military plane from that point all the way across the Atlantic." Abby reasoned.

"You're right, I'm just worried." Clarke confessed.

"It'll all be fine. Now give me your phone and go stand in line, it's almost time to walk on."

"Signal me if she texts?"

"Of course. Now go!"

Clarke took her place in line just as the march started playing. Squaring her shoulders and adjusting her cap, she followed the other doctoral graduates to her seat, trying again to push all worry from her mind. As she sat the sunlight glinted off her left ring finger, and as the Dean droned on she couldn't help but think back when that finger became adorned…

 **1 Year Ago**

Clarke walked into the livingroom, Lexa lounging on the couch, turned towards the TV, attention on the movie playing.

"Do you really have to go back? You've only been home a year." Clarke asked, setting the glasses on the table and swinging a leg over Lexa's hips.

"Unfortunately my love, I do." Lexa replied, sliding her hands up Clarke's thighs to rest on her hips. "But it will only be six months." Clarke felt her girlfriend start to rub soothing circles on her hips.

"You said so yourself though that there's a chance it will be extended, especially because you are commanding this one." That was only part of what was bothering her, but she was too afraid to voice the other thought aloud. Lexa, being as perceptive as always, caught on to Clarkes discomfort, much to the latter's dismay.

"You are worried about something," Lexa stated.

"The longer you're there the higher the chances are you'll get hurt," Clarke whispered, hating the way her voice broke at the end.

"Be calm my love. I will not let anything happen to me. Besides, I am the commander, there is a chance I won't ever leave the base."

"You know that isn't true. You love your soldiers too much to let them go out alone. You will probably see the outside of those walls more than the inside, and I hate the thought of that so much," she whispered feverently, head bowed.

"And I hate leaving you, but I will be home. Then we have months after months together. I'll be here for Christmas, and your birthday, and when you get your doctorate," Lexa smiled and tipped Clarkes head up before stretching to press their lips together in a gentle kiss. "I'll be here, with you, because you're my home," Lexa whispered the last few words.

"You're my home too, and I love you so much." This time it was Clarke who leant down. Their kiss was slow, a promise of return and forever, of love and hope.

"Marry me," Lexa breathed. Clarke stiffened on top of her, her heart beating fast. Lexa continued to rub soothing circles on her hips, talking in low tones. "I'm not just saying this because I'm being deployed. I've actually been thinking about it for a while, I have a ring hidden and it's yours if you want it." Clarke could feel the grin stretch across her face. Of course Lexa would have everything planned out, she would be surprised if her Major girlfriend didn't.

"Yes, yes of course," she laughed out. "Now I won't have to worry about you getting picked up by any hot doctors-in-training while you're gone." Clarke shook with the vibrations of Lexa's chuckle.

"You're the only hot doctor for me. Forever and always." Their kiss was full of fire and passion, Clarke shifted so she was lying on top of Lexa, their legs tangled together. Their kiss became sloppy and hurried, Clarke's tongue swiping across Lexa's lips, begging for entrance. Their tongues battled for dominance as they slowly ran low on air. They pulled away gasping, Clarke laid her head on Lexa's chest, hearing her fiancée's rapid heartbeat under her.

"So do I get that ring?" She asked breathlessly.

"Tomorrow my love, right now I just want to lay like this."

"That's alright with me."

 **Present Day**

"And now for the Valedictorian, Wells Jaha, to make his speech," the Dean finished. Clarke snapped out of her reverie, head immediately finding her mother, who signaled a no. She had no choice but to focus back on her friend and his speech.

"…We must have hope for our future, because we are now hope. Whether it is at home, in countries hit by natural disaster, or overseas peacekeeping, we hold that flame of hope, and we carry it high," Wells finished. Clarke stood and applauded along with everyone else, but her mind was still focused on Lexa's absence.

"And now to our graduates," the Dean declared. "Sonya Addams, John Bennett."

Clarke's eyes drifted around the outdoor ceremony as they began to line up off to the side of the stage, continuously looking for any sign of the desert combats signifying a military member.

"Nyko Firr." Clarke stopped her searching and faced the front, knowing she was next on the list. "Clarke Griffin." She strode confidently to the stage, smiling and accepting her diploma. She turned for her photo with the Dean, when someone caught her attention. They were standing at the end of the walkway between seats. Clarke didn't even wait long enough for the photo to be taken before rushing off the stage and into the arms of Major Aiken.

It felt so good to be back in her arms after nine months. Her fiancée may have broken her promise about being home for Christmas and for Clarke's birthday, but she was here, finally home, and that's all that matters. When their lips met Clarke finally felt complete. They continued their reunion, forgetting about the ceremony around them.

"I missed you," she whispered into the kiss.

"I missed you too my love," Lexa replied. Clarke pulled back and hit Lexa lightly on the shoulder.

"What in the world took you so long?" she demanded. Lexa at least had the pretence to look a little guilty.

"I forgot I had to give a debrief to Kane, it took longer than expected. But that doesn't matter anymore."

"It doesn't matter does it?" Clarke teased.

"No, it doesn't, because I'm finally home."


End file.
